iiafandomcom-20200214-history
New Cunsansus City Astro Ice Chickens
About The Cansansus City Ice Chickens, other than holding the original record for longest name, are the 9th member of the IIA. They play in downtown Cansansus City in the small island country of Cunsansus, located of the coast of Rhode Island. They play in the Redneck Vineyard's Centre. They are managed by Mr. Siboczy The first season for the Ice Chickens was hard to explain, because they established a good record and collected 34 points, yet still missed the playoffs. The second season was more of a success than the first. Despite only getting 31 points, a weaker conference meant the Ice Chickens made the playoffs. They staged a comeback in the first round of the playoffs against the California Communists. However, they were eliminated in the Conference Championship by the eventual champs, the Topeka Cacti. Season 3 saw more continued success for the franchise, posting 34 points in season 3. Finishing 2nd in the league the Ice Chickens rode the momentum they had all the way through the playoffs to the Casanova Cup Finals, where they won their first ever championship! The series MVP was Manfred Wiermachen. Despite a strong offense club in Season 4, the team was weak defensively and failed to make the playoffs for the first time since Season 1. The club flipped its strengths and weaknesses in Season 5. Drafting goaltender Manu Dinesha was a brilliant move, as he finished second in the league in Amazing Saves. However, the offense struggled most of the season. Despite severe early season struggles, they put together a stellar back half of the season. They made it to the playoffs as the last seed, and were eliminated in the first round by the Dictatorship. In the final season of the Dionsysios era, the Ice Chickens went on a run through the playoffs to make the IIA Finals. This included an upset victory over the Badonkadonks in the semi-finals. Despite winning Game 1 of the Finals, they lost the series 3-1 and their bid to be the first 2 time champions. At season's end, they relocated to the Moon to become the New Cunsansus City Astro Ice Chickens Coach Hans McKnight- Goaltending Coach- If goaltender makes an amazing save, the shooting opportunity receives a +1 coach bonus Roster 1st Slot: Hansel Roscoe- Germany- 4 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 3, 4, 9 * 8 Goals in Career * 40 Career Shot Blocks 2nd Slot: Eko Hardie- Indonesia- 2- Extremely Low * Entering 4th Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 3, 4 * 28 Goals in Career 3rd Slot: Sir Bumpsy of Mallet - The Crucible - 3 - High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 1, 2, 6 1st Defenseman: Anonymous Smith- Parts Unknown- 2- Low * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 1, 6 * 14 Career Goals * 25 Career Shot Blocks 2nd Defenseman: Nanjala Afolabi- Ethiopia- 3 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 5, 6, 7 * 2 Career Shot Blocks Goaltender: Manu Dinesha- India- 4- High * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 3, 7, 8, 9 * 99 Career Amazing Saves Bench Players Sergio Caprisi - Italy - 2 - Low * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 2 Hinh Chi-Minh- Korea- 2- Low * Entering 5th Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 1 * 1 Goal in Career Saul Strickland- England- 2 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 6 Retired Players Lucas Brown-John- USA- 3- Medium *9 Goals in Career Poval Angleopoulous- Greece- 3- Extremely Low *2 Goals in Career *Career SV% 80%, Career GAA: 3.19 Benito Raviolli- Italy- 5- Low * Retired after 3 Seasons in the IIA *49 Goals in Career Joseph Kovalev- Lithuania- 2- Medium Dinh Lanh Ngo- Vietnam- 4- High *Played 3 Seasons in the IIA *69 Goals in Career Vladislav Fedorov- Estonia- 4- High * Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *90 Goals in Career Chrysanthos Dionsysios- Crete- 5- Extremely Low *5 Year Career *143 Goals in Career (Retired as All Time League Leader) Ryder Smyth- Australia- 4- Extremely Low * 3 Year Career * 35 Career Goals